


Graphics Masterpost: REFLECTIONS

by ZephyrChrysalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, POV Dean Winchester, Tags are for Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrChrysalis/pseuds/ZephyrChrysalis
Summary: A full post of the images created for REFLECTIONS, as part of the , 2015 Supermatural ReverseBang Challenge.Story by: hazelNutsIt's the happiest day of Dean's life, and everything is going perfect. Okay, Cas has been kidnapped by Sam, but he'll see him later. Nothing can ruin this day.His suit is spotless, his shoes shiny, his hair combed, which means there is nothing left to do but try to tame that damn bowtie. Finally, after another couple minutes of fiddling, Dean manages something that resembles a bow. He tightens it with a smug, victorious smile, then frowns at his reflection in the mirror. He leans closer to the glass, trying to figure out what’s bothering him about it. It’s probably the damn bowtie.





	1. Original Prompt & Final Cover

The Original Reverse Bang Prompt Graphic

  


Hi there!

This is my first Supernatural Reverse Bang! When I made the piece I was just looking for something a little different for Dean and Cas. I had this image of them in my head blowing bubbles… you know the kind that you do when you’re a kid? It’s a big thing in the US… not sure about other parts of the world! I can tell you that it’s great fun… I know whenever I see adults helping their kids blow bubbles it’s not long before they’re blowing more of them than their child!

Anyhoo… bubbles equal happy to me. And as I said in my original prompt, it’s just nice to see Dean smile a bit and in the shot I chose he just looked so wistful!

Now… along comes HazelNuts and wow! What a great spin she put on that little prompt graphic! I couldn’t be more pleased!

This is the final cover...

  


A word or two about the finished cover…

Titling! The font used for titling a piece is just as important to me as any other graphic that's going to be used. I believe that the font should be part and parcel with the graphic and should reflect something of the story or the feeling of the story. So... after learning the gist of HazelNut's story, I chose accordingly.

And now.. a tiny word about the graphics...

To support HazleNut’s story I put together four collages, one gif and one simple shot. I like to play with graphics. 

For the first part of her story I chose and created certain graphics to evoke a particular feeling without ‘spoiling’ the story. 

For more discussion on these images, check them out in Chapter 3 which is a full walk-through of one of the images included in The Hotel Collage and there's more in Chapter 4. For the later part of the story, I changed techniques, again to support the story. For more on these images check out Chapters 5 and 6. 

I’m not going to say more about the story because I don’t want to spoil it… you have to go read it on [hazelNut @ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5780098), or on [HazelNut394 on LJ](http://hazelnuts394.livejournal.com/), or on [HazelNut's Tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/137768390501/art-title-reflections-artist-zephyrchrysalis-fic)! That’s it for now… go read the fic… it’s terrific!

Thanks for coming in to see my graphics!

* * *


	2. Image No. 1 - The Hotel Collage

  



	3. A Walk-Through on The Hotel Collage, The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step-by-step, more or less, of how the final image was created.

This piece was a ton of work but well worth it! At least, I think it was... I hope you agree!

So... here goes!

First, I needed an image of a hotel bathroom that then needed to be made 'messy' as it's depicted in the story. Found a bathroom through an image search... cropped it...

  


And now, the fun begins! First step was painting out the towels on the rod reflected in the mirror and on the small shelf above the toilet. Next step: adding in a carelessly thrown ‘used’ towel back over the rod and on the shelf. (Image 1 in the collage below)

  


The sink area... adding in a ‘used’ towel onto the counter top as well as the toothbrushes that were added to the toiletry bag and left sticking out as if to dry. The razor on the soap dish, the shaver next to the towel on the counter and the shaving cream tube peeks out from behind the toiletry bag. (Image 2 of the collage above).

Last piece to go in was the bowtie left hanging off the shelf bracket waiting to be put on. All the added-in images are shown in Image 3 in the collage above.

The final steps included running the piece through several filters and then stacking the ones that gave me the finish I wanted in various layers of opacity.

  


 

And the last step was an overall Gaussian Blur and then feathering the final compiled graphic and overlaying it on a solid but also feathered background.

  


 

This was the process followed for most of first seven graphics that are not actual photos or screenshots taken from the show. The coffee cups and bed images found through image searches in the first collage were run through several image filters and then overlayed to achieve the look I wanted.

.

.

.


	4. Images No. 2 & 3 - The Wedding

Image No. 2 - The Wedding Collage

  


Ohhh... something's wrong!

Image No. 3 - A GIF  


  


In the second set of collages, the aisle carpet was completely changed and the silhouette added. The rings were added to the box and then to the hands holding them. Again, these were stock images that were then run through several filters after adding in shadows and shading on the hands and rings. The final pic of the clasped hands required the least amount of playing. This was a stock photo found in a search and the background, another stock image, was added in.


	5. Image No. 4 - Stuck in the Basement

  


The basement picture is about twenty layers of basements and various other elements. More to come on this image...


	6. Image No. 5 - The Bunker Collage

  


The later images were all made from screencaps for which I'd like to give a huge shout out of thanks to [Home of the Nutty Supernatural Screencaps](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/index.php), most of the screen images came from there with a few exceptions. They have great caps and it's an easy site to navigate!

My task in supporting this part of the story was to find the screenshots that best fit the story. I did a bit of playing with the light and enhancing some of the shadows with those but not to the extent of building in what wasn’t there. Some judicious cropping and arranging, sometimes enhancing the lighting made all the difference!


	7. Image No. 6 - The Martini Shot

  


Again, thanks for coming in and taking a peek! Oh, and if you're here and you've  
not read this wonderful story, please do!


	8. Comments from original LJ posting




End file.
